Sector A Main Space Port
Sector A Main Space Port is the central hub for legoland. Although its just a space port for ships the it houses the main command room which controls Legoland. It is in area 1 Overview Sector A has been around from day one. When the team arrived here they needed a space to land and repair ships that came and left the planet. Its the same space port but the main rooms have be rebuilt for Legoland +. It has areas to repair and service ships, two landing ways, a central Power Relay and the main command room with satellite dish. The command room is not only an air traffic control but a the control room for all of Legoland main systems. As its called the main space port most of the space vessels arrive and leave from here. There is not much space for big ships to land so they normally just drop off cargo, workers, VIP or whatever else they are ferrying. For smaller ships there are places to be repaired or serviced. At either side of the landing ways are small buildings that house equipment and ships. There is also a quick cafe to buy some food before leaving. It should be noted that big ships land in front of Legoland as they are to big to land at the space port. Structure Here are the main components of the port: *Main Command room - Air traffic control and control room for all of Legolands main systems *Power Relay - The main transformer for area 1 of Legoland *Primary Transmitter Dish - Where signals are sent out *Landing Ways - Areas for ships to land *Engineering bay - Fixing and servicing ships *Left room - Mitches supple room for equipment and weapons that need to go out on missions *Right room - Meal area, fuel tanks and engine parts. *Locked booth - Can only be opened by a security guard. Holds weapons and lots of ammo for emergencies The Main Command Room The command room is one of the most important and shilled room in Legoland. It is located in the center of the spaceport in front of the Power Relay. The command room is an air traffic control center for all incoming and departing ships. The is a lot more than that as it also serves as Legolands control room. All primary systems of Legoland are controlled here. Here are some of the things it controls: * Defense systems *Short and long range scanners *satellites (all 23) *Communications *Power *The Core *Weaponry *All doors and bulkheads All the main members of Legoland work in this room most of the time. Here all of the action takes place such as contacting new races, measuring space time anomaly and even staging an attack. The signal antenna located in the Power Relay connects directly to the controls in the command room. Also, the Hollow Jack program is located at the back of the room. The room is mostly guarded by Captain Zack Holloway. Power Relay The Power Relay is where all the power from the Plasma Domes enters Legoland. As there is a lot of power a giant transformer needs to be made to control the current. The transformer is hard wired into sector A so it has always been there. Once the power has been lowered to a suitable voltage it is distributed around Legoland. Legoland needs to send out signals out very far into space so the main satellite dish is located on a pillar rising up from the tip of the Power Relay. All kind of signals such as long range sensors and commands to all 23 satellite need to be sent out and it requires lots of power. Current Status The sector is currently online and working at 100%.